Croak in the Night
by FuturePast
Summary: Rukia is in love with Ichigo, but is he in love with her?...Final chapter chapter in!
1. Ribbit

Rated T in case.

Disclaimer: I really wish it belonged to me because then I would be rich, but, Bleach sadly _doesn't _belong to me

Croak in the Night

Chapter 1: Ribbit

The river sloshed wildly, spraying Ichigo, who was sitting on the riverbank. He had expected it to be calm, but the winds were wild that morning. He would have to come back. He couldn't think while getting drenched.

He stood up stiffly, (even though Ichigo had been sitting there for just under 10 minutes, he was chilled to the bone) his teeth were chattering and he couldn't stop shivering. "Damn wind," he cursed under his breath. He put his hands in his pockets and scowling, he walked home.

---

Rukia sat on his bed, pondering where Kurosaki Ichigo would have gone so early in the morning on a Saturday, when she heard the doorknob turn. Before she even had time to think about retreating into the cupboard, Ichigo had entered the room. He did a double take when he saw Rukia sitting crossed legged on his bed, with a thoughtful look on her face, but he quickly replaced his surprised look with an angry scowl again.

Orihime was right, Rukia thought, Ichigo _did_ have a funny face, and Rukia couldn't help a giggle escape from her lips, "What do you want?" he asked her roughly, angered more by her laugh. Why was she so happy when he was so pissed? _Be pissed_ he tried towards channel to her. He found it highly unfair that the world was happy on a crappy morning for him.

When she didn't answer him, he just pushed her roughly aside and climbed into his bed, still changed, happily noting that she was now pissed, too.

Rukia gave a sigh of frustration, but her anger melted away as she saw Ichigo lying there. She touched behind her shoulder, where he had shoved her, and crawled back into her bed. She had decided long ago that she liked her made-up bed in the cupboard because it had the smell of Ichigo all over it.

She fell asleep listening to the rhythmic snoring from outside.

A/n: I really hope you guys will like this story, I'm gonna work really hard on it.


	2. Sticky Feet

Hope you guys like it so far!

Croak in the Night

Chapter 2: Sticky Feet

Ichigo awoke to his mobile phone ringing.

Rukia stared at it intently, on the verge on panicking. It was a total different layout to her phone. As soon as she saw Ichigo's eyes flutter open, she thrust it at him frantically.

"Shit," he swore to himself, when he looked at the screen.

"Got to go," he grunted at Rukia, not even looking slightly bad for just leaving her, "luckily I'm already dressed," he gestured to his crumpled up clothes.

He brushed the sleep out from his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and gave his teeth a rather rough and vigorous brush," 'Bye," he ran out his room.

Rukia sank onto his bed again, seething. She knew exactly why he left, well; she had a pretty good idea. She had put two and two together, he was going somewhere with that purple haired, model figured girl. He had made it so obvious, by trying to hide it.

I mean, how could she _not_ suspect anything when he was always talking to her and when questioned about it, he blushed furiously and he had said that he was going out today she thought to herself, and he said she couldn't come. Why that little…

---

Meanwhile, Kurosaki Ichigo was running extremely fast towards the local shopping centre.

He was panting hard when he arrived and saw Renée.

"I was beginning to think that you would never come," she said in her seductive voice. Then she laughed at the sight he was in. Although he was _very_ hot, she thought, it looked like he had just woken up. Ichigo looked embarrassed as he stood there, passers by were starting to stare.

But, then, just as suddenly as she started laughing, she stopped. "So," she purred hanging onto Ichigo's arm, "What are we going to do?"

He looked bewildered for a second, and then said, "Whatever, really," she continued to look at him, boring into his eyes. He broke the hold by blinking,"er, what do you wanna do?" he said it uncertainly, not sure if that was what he was supposed to say.

She smiled at him, "Let's watch something and then we can decide what else…"

---

Rukia sat in the cupboard trying to do anything to take her mind off Ichigo. Finally, she decided on a manicure. She was busy filing her nails when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly slid the door closed and positioned herself by the keyhole, looking out. He might be with _her_.

Rukia cursed to herself. She couldn't see the door from where she was, but giggling confirmed what she thought.

Ichigo led Renée to his bed and sat her down. The date was going well, even if he was ignored a bit and was nervous for saying anything.

He looked over Renée's shoulder to see if Rukia was there, it didn't look like it. Probably out with Inoue, he told himself. He wouldn't admit it, or show it on his face, but he really did feel bad for leaving her.

Rukia watched with hate as they started kissing and nuzzling each other. She could feel her eyes welling up and all of a sudden, tears started splashing down her face.

How could he do this to her?

She cried herself to sleep.

A/n: Renée is the purple wolf Mew Mew, I just had to have another anime character from another show that is sassy, sexy and threatening to Rukia, she was perfecto!

This chapter is quite long, but I had fun writing it, even though there was a spider right next to me, I stayed and typed! I think I'm finally getting over my arachnophobia, or maybe not! Anyway, reviews _please_! I need to know what you think.


	3. Long Tongue

Thanks for all the reviews and please carry on reviewing. Oh, and I don't own Gaylord Focker.

Croak in the Night

Chapter 3: Long Tongue

It rained and stormed all the rest of the weekend, so Ichigo could not go to the river to think. But on Monday, Ichigo woke to a bright and sunny day.

For Rukia, the day dawned so unlike her mood.

They walked together to school in stony silence and when they arrived, "thankfully," both thought, they were grabbed into different directions. But not before Rukia heard, "Dude! Renée! Nice one-" she shut off to her surroundings.

"News gets around here quick, hey?" she was jumped back into the world by Tatsuki's statement/ question.

"Er, Rukia?" an uncertain voice piped, "Did you know? I mean, I thought you and Ichigo were going out?"

"What, no way! Oh, and I did know."

"Well, why didn't you tell us earlier!"

Rukia laughed, a little too brightly, but it was half genuine. Friends, she thought, friends in this world are great.

---

"So, Rukia's open, now, when did you guys break up?"

"What the hell? We never _were _going out, and I don't think you have a chance." Ichigo felt himself getting angry, why did he feel like this, protective? He glanced at Rukia, Okay, she was laughing.

How dare anyone else make her laugh?

He shook his head. What the hell is happening to me? Renée is supposed to be on my mind, think: Renée. But all he think of was Rukia's face when she wasn't coming home and he checked the cupboard. It was tearstained and she had left her pedicure or whatever those _females_ call it. Rukia _never_ left anything undone.

---

It was first break and Ichigo had gotten about 13 messages from Renée during classes already and he was getting pissed. When he got another, he couldn't help himself. He called her and when she answered, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" and he hung up. He screamed when his phone vibrated ten seconds later, "I guess that's it, then, GOODBYE FOCKER," it read. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

He walked outside, "Dude, why you take so long?"

"Renée and I broke up," he said with a shrug. Amazed silence followed what he said, "You guys are impossible, she was smsing me like crazy, I was being smothered! They all said, "Hey, Sweetie," he put on a high voice, "will I see you later?" or, "I love you so much….am missing you," I felt like tearing my beautiful orange locks out when I heard that! Aargh!"

All his friends were rolling around on the grass, laughing hysterically. Ichigo walked away, putting on his famous scowl muttering things like, "Impossible idiots," and "losers".

---

Ichigo was strolling around the school grounds, kicking cans out of his way, when he walked right into Rukia's group of friends, fortunately, they were sitting, so he didn't crash into them, "Er, hi," he said sheepishly, taking a hand out of his pocket to wave weakly.

"What's wrong?" everyone looked at Rukia, amazed, how could she tell that something was bothering, him when he looked exactly the same – frowning? Even Ichigo looked surprised for a moment, he would have to work harder on covering his emotions.

But, he thought, no matter what, the love of his life would always be able to see his true feelings. WHAT THE HELL? Where did that come from? He was a master at hiding feelings. He mused over what he just thought, when something else occurred to him. Since when had he referred Rukia as "the love of his life"?

Something was messing with his mind, he would have to fix that. Soon.

"ICHIGO!"

"What?" he saw everyone frantically waving their hands in front of his face.

"Did you even hear her?"

Yes, I did, er, what did she say?"

"Well, after you had spaced out, she asked what you were so angry about, as you didn't answer her the first time and then we realized that you were just gazing off into nowhere, well," Tatsuki looked over her shoulder to where Rukia was sitting before he spaced out, "you were looking at Rukia's boobs."

"What!" Ichigo reddened, "No, I wasn't,"

"Yeah, you were,"

Ichigo held a fist up as was Tatsuki's up, "GUYS!"

"What?" they both turned to face the rest of the group,

"Answer Rukia's question."

"Oh, yeah, Renée and I broke up," Rukia's head snapped up, a warm feeling spread through her.

Ichigo scratched behind his shoulder in embarrassment,

"Hehe, shortest relationship ever!" Tatsuki was holding her sides for laughing, "Ichi – Ichigo, YOU SUCK!"

Ichigo said heatedly, "Why the hell does everyone _laugh_?" He stamped off.

"Kinda like a girl, that one," their lesbian friend said, her eyes shining.

A/n I put in some humour, even if it was only a little. Tell me if it's o.k. so far please, and if there is anything you think I need to work on.


	4. Hopping Happy

This is it...the final chapter, I hope you guys like the outcome, now (rubs hands greedily) to get to work...

Note: _italics mean thinking._

Croak in the Night

Chapter 4: Hopping High

Ichigo sat in a meditative pose by the river, finally, a clear night. He had many things to mull over. _Fuck Renée_ he thought. _Now, what else?_

_Ah, Rukia_. He dunked his head in the water to clear his mind. _Kuso,_ why did he have this effect on her, _o.k., I need much more than just a head full of water,_ he stripped down to his boxers, "Aaa," the water was almost warm, he rolled around in the water, splashing in and out, all the while thinking.

"I like her," he suddenly stood up, _it took me long enough_, he hit his head with his hand.

"I gotta tell her," he was suddenly on a whole new outtake, _but what if she doesn't like me?_ He sank back into the water, "No, I have to, I mean, she obviously cares," _No, she doesn't, that's just what you want to think_, "No! She cares, she noticed, she saw beyond my scowl," _that was just a slip up, and you know it_, "She has to care, I can't not tell her, I will regret it later if I don't."

"It's better to love a loser than lose a lover," he stood up, and ignored his inner voice that was calling him an idiot.

He pulled on his clothes quickly, he had to tell her now, before he chickened out.

"I do care," Kurosaki Ichigo whipped his head around.

---

Kuchiki Rukia had followed silently behind Ichigo as soon as he had stepped outside his room. She had watched him, for some reason, dunk his head underneath the water and then, she had watched how he had pulled off all his clothes, except a pair of silky shorts.

She had stood, hidden behind the trees, watching as his toned body then dive into the water. And then she had listened intently to his argument to himself.

At first, she wasn't sure, but as the argument went on, Rukia became sure that he was talking about herself. And just as he had said that he had to take the risk, she had decided it too,

"I do care," she stepped out from where he couldn't see her. A single tear fell from Rukia's smooth face, she looked up at him, smiling widely, "I do care," this time she said it more confidently.

---

Ichigo stared at Rukia, he couldn't believe it.

He smiled back at her.

She ran towards him, and he stood there, waiting for her. She hugged him tightly, absorbing some of the wetness, but not caring.

They stood there, in each other's arms for what would seem like an eternity to someone else, but they didn't want to let go of each other. Eventually, they looked at each other, and their lips met.

Ichigo, was surprised by Rukia's passion in the kiss, but quickly returned it, they explored each others mouths with their tongues, and were gasping for air after a bit of playing around with their mouths.

They smiled at each other again, and leant forward to kiss…

"Aargh!" Rukia jumped into Ichigo's strong arms, "What's that?" she pointed at something on the ground, her hand shaking,

"You mean that frog?" Ichigo smiled andput Rukia back on the ground, picking up the frog and throwing it back into the river, "Now, where were we?" he turned back to Rukia.

A/n: THE END hope you guys will read and review my other stories. and plese, if you haven't, review on this one.

Thanks for all your time!


End file.
